Midnight Train to Death
by BlueSpiritBoy
Summary: Murder Fanfic Mystery Vol. 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a gloomy afternoon at a train station. I walked to the counter to buy a ticket. The train was a mark III cruise bullet train. I heard they have superfluous luxuries, such as a Lounge cart, a mini bar, and a karaoke machine. It was the last train of the night. Surprisingly, the lady at the counter didn't ask for my name. It seems that although this is a specialty train, they don't keep records of passengers. I headed toward the train loading area and spotted a brochure section. There was a brochure for my train so I grabbed one and continued on my way. I wish I had remembered to bring a book.

As I walked towards the loading area I could see that the station was almost was empty, hardly anyone was there. I noticed a man with a brown hair with a ponytail in a grey hooded jacket, a red headed lady in a dark coat, and two other people. The guy with the ponytail seemed to be drawing in his sketchbook, the red head was holding a doll that appears to have a burnt face, and the other two were simply chatting with one another. I sat near the guy drawing in his sketch book. I asked what he was drawing and he said it was a comic. It looked quite interesting and I asked for his name.

"People call me JesusRocks, or JR" said the man "Whats your name?"

I replied "I'm Bernard Smith"

"So your initials would spell…" questioned JR.

"Yes, I know. Just call me Bernard."

JR continued with his drawings and I started to read the train brochure. There appear to be 6 carts, or sections. There was the crew car made for the staff of the train which connects to the front of the train's control room, following that was the luggage cart where the bags are stored. Then the passengers' car which has 4 rows of seats for passengers. There were 2 rows on each side of the car and a large aisle leading from the crew car into the next cart. Each side had 2 chairs with 9 rows. The next cart was a dining cart with large tables for dining with 8 tables having 4 seats for each one. Following that was a "party" cart with couches, a pool table, a karaoke machine, and a small bar. Then the last cart is a lounge cart with lovely furniture, a coffee table, and access to the caboose. I quickly got bored of reading and went to go talk to the ginger girl.

"Hello, I'm Bernard"

"I'm Cocyta" replied the lady

I replied "What a nice do …."

The train arrived before I could finish and everyone started to board. There was a man in the train to stamp our tickets.

"Hello, I'm Friendshipspeech, call me FSS, and I'll be moderating the train today." Said the man

"And I'm Eygptianeye, your waitress." Said a lady coming from the crew cart

The lady took our large bags and everyone got settled in. I placed my small backpack in the left side back row, Cocyta sat in the front row left side, the two other people took the whole middle row, and JR sat in the right side in a row behind them. In a matter of minutes the train began to start and it slowly started to move. I needed to wash-up so I went to the bathroom to which was in between the dining cart and passengers' cart when a small scream was heard. I ran to the passengers' cart passing Cocyta and checked the cart.

"Was someone yelling?" I asked

JR shook his head

"I didn't hear anything, how bout you SSY?" said the lady sitting in the left side of the middle row.

"Actually yeah I did Bakurachick, I thought I heard someone yelling" replied the man sitting opposite of her.

"WAIT FOR MEEE!" said the voice, now louder and clearer.

Cocyta behind me opened the train door to see a girl wearing a brown jacket, a blue shirt and jeans. Cocyta ran for the crew cart to contact the FSS. I leaned toward the edge of the door lending my hand.

"Grab my hand" I yelled.

The train almost left the station when the girl jumped towards the door. She tackled into me right before the train got away. Both of us were lying on the floor hardly breathing.

"Thanks, I'm Azat!" said the girl as she smiled whimsically.

Azat's luggage was stowed and she sat in the back right side of the passenger car. She gave FSS her ticket and we all calmed down. SSY left the cart after a few minutes and moments later, SSY and FSS walked back with another person. They say it was a stowaway, his name was Sajeev. SSY found him hiding in the luggage cart behind his bags and wants the boy arrested once we arrive at our destination. Sajeev stayed quiet sitting in the top right side of the passengers' car.

Things died down a bit. Then some people went to the party cart. Azat got drunk, BakuraChick did karaoke, Cocyta played with her doll, SSY was writing something, and JR and I talked a bit.

"Azat that is enough! You had too much booze" said Eygptianeye

"MOAR!" yelled Azat

Time passed and we were halfway through the ride, with 3 hours left to go. Everyone was back at the passengers' cart and was getting ready to sleep. Cocyta was reading a book, JR was looking out the window thinking, SSY was writing something, Bakurachick was fixing her pillow, Sajeev was sitting quietly, I was sitting in my seat, and FSS was talking with eygptianeye as they pushed the midnight snack trolley across the aisle. Suddenly the lights go out and the room goes pitch black. The sounds of shock filled the room

"Don't panic, it's a small blackout. Power will come back in about 5 minutes." Said Eygptianeye

But it was too late, people started running about the cart. I could feel the restlessness around me. Then SSY called out

"Why does a train have blacko…?"

A shriek pierced the room silencing the others. Everyone was terrified, sitting there in the darkness. Everyone was shaken, for 4 minutes…  
nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been 4 minutes since the scream was heard. Finally the power went back on and the cart was immediately illuminated. The light blinded everyone for just a second. As we all adjusted ourselves, I checked to see the whole cart a mess. There were snacks scattered across the floor with the trolley at the door leading into the crew cart and everyone, still in their seats, seemed shaken. But then Bakurachick let out a terrible scream.

"AAAAAAAH!" she said trying to cover her mouth.

We all looked at Bakurachick who was staring across her row. There lied SSY with a dining knife lodged into his chest. He was lying on the edge of his chair lingering over the aisle. Everyone stared in shock.

"Oh my god" said Eygptianeye.

Sajeev covered his eyes, Azat covered her eyes in shock, and everyone else stared.

"What do we do?" asked Cocyta

"We should stop this train and contact the authorities at once" said FSS

We all looked out and see only mountain range. FSS checked the map only to discover that there is no community or town around us. Our closest place of civilization was at our destination. We managed to call the police there and they will meet us at the station once we arrive. I would be glad to have someone else solve this crime. But if we wait for 3 hours the killer could escape or kill the other passengers. The suspect needs to be stopped before someone else is harmed.

"That's good, we just wait for the cops" said Cocyta

"But, I don't want to be in a train with a murderer" replied a shaky Bakurachick.

I saw my chance to but in. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a glowing gold badge and stood up.

"No need, Detective Smith on the case"

I quickly placed the badge into my jacket pocket. The passengers seemed confused at first, but finally agreed to go along. Based on the knife wound, the killer stabbed SSY in the chest cavity in a quick upward motion. The killer could have grabbed the knife at any time and has seemed to have wiped the handle of prints. So far there were no leads on the murder weapon. The people started to get unsettled.

"It's obviously you!" said Azat pointing at Bakurachick

"What? It wasn't me! I wouldn't kill anyone" protested Bakurachick.

"I bet it was JR or Cocyta! They look awfully suspicious" suspected Eygptianeye

"It's obviously Sajeev" replied Cocyta "SSY was going to arrest you, so you killed him!"

"WHAT!" Sajeev replied, angrily.

The arguments continued with useless accusations. I grew tired of this and got ready to stop the nonsense.

"Everyone…"

"NO U!" yelled Azat who was talking with JR.

"Okay now people, I need"

"You probably did it" said Eygptianeye who was accusing Cocyta.

"FINGERS ON LIPS" I yelled, placing my index finger on my lips making the shushing noise.

Everyone silenced and I asked to interrogate them in order to find out who the killer is. The first suspect I asked was SSY's associate Bakurachick.

"Call me Baku" said Bakurachick "Well, SSY and I are on a little business trip and…"

"Why are we even going through this, it's obviously Baka she's the only one who knew SSY personally." Interrupted Azat "Or Sajeev, the guy SSY caught, Yeah I bet it was him!"

"I didn't kill the guy" complained Sajeev "It was probably that FSS fellow!"

"Why would it be him?" I asked, but was soon interrupted.

"It could be anyone, although I agree with Azat" Said FSS "Baku and Sajeev are the only ones with any relations with the man."

"Let me finish! Now Sajeev, why do you think FSS did it?" I asked.

"Well I was hiding in the train and I got hungry so I tried to sneak into the crew cart in order to find some food. Then I accidently knocked over a large bag open and some papers fell out."

"What are the papers about?" I asked.

"That's none of your business Detective Smith" Interrupted Baku.

"I'm making it my business!" I replied sternly "Continue Sajeev."

Sajeev continued "The papers was screenplays and scripts, but I didn't get to read them cause SSY entered the cart and caught me. He threatened that if I told anyone about the papers he will arrest me. But then FSS entered the cart and spotted the papers."

"I'll continue it from there" said FSS "I offered to help fix his bags and I noticed that the papers was for a animated series and SSY was a lead script writer for 4kids"

"So FSS knew SSY works for 4kids" said Sajeev "he must have done it!"

"Wait, What? SSY works for 4kids. 4kids the U.S. animation studio! That 4kids? Him?" I asked puzzled. I wasn't happy with this news, but it did help me. "It looks like the suspect is strongly against 4Kids. He or she knew that SSY was a lead writer and was going on this train."

"But who?" asked Azat.

I thought of everyone on the train; a casual comic artist, a drunken party girl, a ginger haired woman, the victims associate, a cornered stowaway, the train moderator, and waitress. One of these people killed SSY. And I have less than 3 hours to find out whom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We decided to continue the "investigations" in the lounge cart at the back of the train.

"Don't you think this is a bit weird" asked Azat "a murder on a train with a knife, I'm surprised we don't have color related names!"

"This isn't the time to joke" I replied "I'd be blue, if you were wondering" I gave a small smirk to cheer her up.

"Ha, okay Mr. Blue" joked Azat.

"Don't call me that" I replied.

Once we all got settled I continued my questioning. I asked Baku about SSY's business with 4kids.

"He needed the money for this world trip he was planning. I helped him get into the business, we hoped to change the image of 4kids into something much better!" said Baku "We managed to get an approval for one of his show ideas, and we were taking the train in order to get some inspiration."

"What is the idea of the show?" I asked.

"A BAR animated series" replied Baku "you wouldn't understand."

"Fine, so then…" I turned my look toward JR "You said you're a comic artist eh?"

"Yeah" replied JR angrily "But I didn't kill the guy, I would never kill anyone!"

"So what is your business on this train?"

"Same reason, inspiration for my comic series" he replied

"I'm just here cause I hear that the city is awesome!" said Azat randomly. "I'm just looking for friends who would get drunk with me."

"Touching, but that is hardly an alibi" said Cocyta grimly "I myself am on my way to meet a friend, Octcyxa, so I guess I don't have a better alibi either."

"And I wouldn't kill a man, even a 4kids man" said FSS

I sat thinking of all the possible suspects. And then I turned to Eygptianeye. "Awfully quiet aren't we Eygptianeye." I asked her as she started to look shocked "And you know what" I turned my focus to FSS "Have you seen any large packages in the luggage cart?"

"Well the largest object in there is Eygptioneye's coffin" said FSS

"Well, umm…." said Eygptioneye nervously "Can I get you guys any drinks?"

"Well I'm thirsty" said Sajeev

The others said nothing.

"Fine, go get us some drinks. Orange soda for me, and water for Azat" I replied

"WHAT!?" yelled Azat "I NEED MA BOOZE MR. BLUE!"

"And you can't let a suspect leave, she could escape or kill us" said Cocyta.

"Yeah, but we Eygptianeye's little stowaway is thirsty" I said. FSS, Azat, and Bakurachick all had a surprised look. "How else would Sajeev hide in a train without being noticed by the crew. Someone would have tried to hide him! And since Sajeev accused FSS, I guess the only crew member that could hide him is you!" I declared pointing at Eygptianeye. She was hesitant, but finally confessed.

"OK, you got me. Sajeev asked me to hide him in my coffin" said Eygptianeye "I agreed if he would let me have his computer"

"That's all I need to hear, you can go" I replied as Eygptianeye left to get our drinks.

"May I get my doll from the passenger cart?" asked Cocyta

"And I left my sketchbook in their also." Said JR

"And I want to wash up in the bathroom" requested Baku

"Fine, you can all go take a break, but everyone go in groups! We all meet back in here in a few minutes" I said, so everyone went around the train trying to get over the fact that there is a killer among them. As I was waiting in the lounge, Azat asked me if I suspected her.

"So what do you think Mr. Blue?" questioned Azat

"Please don't call me that, but I think your innocent Azat, you're too drunk to navigate through the cart, kill a man, leave no trace, and return to your seat."

"Thanks" said Azat as she came for a hug. "So who do you think did it?"

As I hugged back I whispered whimsically in her ear "I don't know, still need some more evidence." People walked around the train, in pairs, as if nothing has happened. Slowly each pair started coming back to the lounge cart.

"Is that a taser in your pocket?" asked Baku to Eygptianeye.

"I use it for self defense, it gives an awfully good jolt" replied Eygptianeye.

"Are you okay Cocyta?" I asked a Cocyta.

"I'm just worried that the killer could strike again, I wonder when we get to our destination." she replied quickly changing the topic.

Some time has passed and I had only 2 hours before finding the killer. Eygptianeye passed out drinks and gave Sajeev a glass of fruit punch, Azat some water, and my orange soda. I tried asking more questions, but received nothing useful. I was halfway through my drink and the lights suddenly went out. The room was pitch black and screams immediately erupted throughout the cart, everyone scarred that the killer will strike again. I tried my best to calm the group.

"Everyone stay still!" I screamed.

"It will only be 5 minutes long" said Eygptianeye who also seemed scarred "Eeep!"

I placed my drink on the table and made my way behind my chair. We all waited for the time to pass, worried that the killer would strike. The time moved on and the lights came back up. I surveyed the room, some furniture was turned, but nobody was hurt. I got back up and drank my orange soda.

"Okay, let's go back to solving this mystery." I said. But when I tried to get up, I tripped and fell on the floor. I soon felt a little dizzy and my felt my heart beat slower. I could hear my heartbeats and realized something was wrong. Azat came to my side.

"Whats wrong Blue?" she asked.

"I've been poisoned!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt dizzy and collapsed on the train floor. I knew I was poisoned, my body wrenched with pain. Azat came to my side and I asked for her water. The others followed as I stumbled my way to the dining car and grabbed some salt. I mixed the salt and water and drank it, hoping that it would cause me to vomit the poison out. I opened a window and threw up, but now I feel my heart slowing. FSS came in the cart with my drink.

"It's Poison Hemlock, used for arthritis. It's in your drink, this much will kill you."

"Oh, thanks" I replied sarcastically

"We need to inject something to combat the poison, follow me there's a first aid next to the bathroom."

We walked to the area connecting the Passenger and Dinner cart. FSS gave Eygptianeye the first aid kit and went through the medicine. He pulled out a needle and asked Baku to hold it. FSS held me down to keep me from moving and Eygptianeye pulled out a defibrillator.

"Woah, why do we need that" I asked

"This medicine will clear your body of the toxin, but we need to use the defibrillator to restart your heart to keep it beating normally." FSS replied "Baku, please inject him with needle."

"I can't I don't like sharp things!" she replied "Eeeeeh." Baku held out the needle hoping someone else would take it. Azat swooped in and snatched the needle.

"I GOT IT!" she yelled

"I think we shou" I tried to reply, but was injected with the medicine. I felt the pain going away, but my heart kept going slower and slower. I could hear them preparing the defribillator, but then they stopped.

"The machine is broken" Eygptianeye declared. A wire was cut and the defibrillator wasn't working. I tried my hardest keeping myself awake.

"But we need to shock start Mr. Smith's heart!" FSS replied.

"I know" yelled Azat. She grabbed Eygptianeye's taser and shocked me straight in the chest. I lay on the floor, breathing heavily. Still alive I thought. I went to rest in the passengers' cart.

Minutes pass, and I only have an hour and a half to catch this guy. As I lied down in the passengers' car I asked to check the other passengers' luggage. Azat had some booze, a piece of cake, some clothes, a broken cell phone, and basic make up. Baku has business papers, episode transcripts, a laptop, and business clothes. JR had some drawing utensils, some snacks, normal clothes, and an iPod out of power. Cocyta had dark clothes, a toy sword, an mp3 player and charger, and some Pocky. Sajeev has nothing while FSS and Eygptioneye have work and normal clothes.

"Whoever has any plant leaves or dust in their luggage must be the killer" stated FSS.

"But there are no traces of it anywhere" I replied.

More time passed, I only had an hour left. I hoped the killer wouldn't try and escape. But if I wait any longer, I may get us killed.

"How do you know the blackouts last 5 minutes" I asked Eygptianeye.

"Well, the power system of this train is connected. So when the train uses too much power it goes in a 5 minute power hibernation state. We can't stop it, but it does slow the train slightly." She answered "The karaoke machine and mini-Bar have separate power source so they don't affect the train."

I thought about this information and then it hit me! I knew who the killer was!

"Ha!" I said with excitement "The killer wanted to get rid of SSY for his TV series for 4kids. The original plan was to kill SSY with poison. So the killer sabotaged the defibrillator so there would be no chance of saving him. Seeing that the killer brought poison to kill SSY, the stabbing was not planned. But when the blackout came, the killer saw a chance to kill him quickly guaranteeing success. The blackout could only occur if the train's power is overused, but we were all in the passengers' cart getting ready to sleep. The killer accidently overused power and caused a blackout. He must have realized what he's done, because he did it again in the Lounge cart and poisoned me with SSY's poison. That was his biggest mistake. Or should I say her biggest mistake, COCYTA!" I pointed at Cocyta who was leaning against the door.

"Who me? Couldn't be. It must be Baku or Sajeev!" protested Cocyta.

"Sajeev brought nothing with him so he couldn't have poisoned me. Baku couldn't inject me with a needle, how could she stab someone in the chest?" I replied. "You were charging your mp3 player and the train blacked out, when Eygptianeye said we had 5 minutes until the lights went back on you saw your chance to kill SSY. He wasn't drinking anything so you used a handkerchief and dining knife and killed him. You know you caused the blackout and did the same thing at the Lounge cart, probably when no one was looking."

"Yeah, but FSS said that the killer would have some sort of plant leaves or something" replied Cocyta "I don't have any of that stuff."

"Oh, really?" I asked. We all looked at Cocyta holding tight to her doll, which had a small hole in it with leaves now sticking out. "Your friend is even fake, Octcyxa, that's Cocyta mixed with an X"

"It's over Cocyta. You're under arrest" said FSS. We walked closer to Cocyta, FSS pulled out handcuffs.

"STOP! Any closer and I'll blow up this train!" Cocyta demanded.

"You're bluffing!" said Baku

"Duh" replied Cocyta as she ran through the door and headed to the back of the train. We all chased her to see she climbed to the roof of the train. I followed her trying to keep her in the train.

"Come back it's over, if you jump off the train you'll get killed." I yelled. Azat poked her head out of the window listening on our conversation. Cocyta started laughing maniacally.

"You think youv'e won?" said Cocyta "in a few minutes this train will ride over a large river and I will dive into the water and swim away, victorious. That scum SSY thinks he could change 4kids, he's wrong. If their show came out on TV, it would only add more trash to this world's garbage."

"That's a weak metaphor!" I replied. I noticed Azat was no longer watching us. I need to stop Cocyta before she jumps. But then the train starts shake a little and slow down. I realized that Azat slowed the train! Cocyta was distracted by this and I swooped in and took her down.

FSS cuffed Cocyta and we arrived at our destination safely. I was glad to solve a murder and I started heading toward the exit. I thought about my old place here, the court trials that would be held for Cocyta, and getting settled here. Suddenly Azat jumped on my back and held tight.

"Huh? What?" I asked puzzled

"I don't have a place to stay, can I come with you" replied Azat "Mr. Blue"

"Sure" I smiled and we walked through the train station and looked at the welcome sign that said…

"Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged City."

Story Ends


End file.
